


We're in Heaven

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Just one though, M/M, Married Life, Non-Graphic Breastfeeding, Omega Prompto Argentum, Promptis Week, SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For day five of the SFW Promptis Fan Week.The Prompts were: marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.) | meeting Regis for the first time as a couple | “I got your back.”I choose: Married lifeThe title is taken from the song: Heaven By: Cascada- Noctis reflects on how lucky he is to have Prompto has his bonded mate.





	We're in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! What have I written. LOL
> 
> I've never written anything so tooth-rotting-ly fluffy before. 
> 
> NOTE: Just so everyone knows there is a parent breastfeeding their baby in this so if that weirds out out then you have been warned.

It had been just over a year since Noctis had bonded with Prompto. The two of them happily together and it almost felt like a dream. Noctis had the love of his life by his side. No other alpha could claim his dear Prompto with his bond bite on the omega. The alpha considered himself damn lucky to have such an amazing omega as a mate.

Noctis settled into the nest that was large enough to fit himself, Prompto and their new addition. A small pudgy faced baby. Well, Noctis thought it looked pudgy. The adorable kind of course. It had been a month since their pup had arrived and the alpha made sure that his omega and baby wanted for nothing. Prompto had been impressed. Saying as much after the second week.

It was a change that Noctis found himself enjoying… mostly. The sleepless nights full of calming down a crying baby and figuring out what the baby needed was definitely not something he found amazingly enjoyable. It was okay though. All the little smiles and things the baby did and how much joy his omega had for their little one made it worth it.

He was their little ray of sunshine. Who had seemed to take after his mother with that tuft of blond hair and eyes that held those specks of violet in those blue eyes of his. The usually lazy-ish alpha was being as attentive as he could manage. He always took care of his omega but, it was so much more now that there was a tiny person added to the mix.

Prompto was propped up beside him leaning against the wall of the nest with a pillow behind his back for more support. Their little one was nestled to his side suckling away as he was fed. Prompto was using his left arm to support the pup's body and his left hand to support his head. All the while making sure that the baby’s little nose was in the clear for breathing. The sight brought a warmth in his chest. His omega was relaxed and a soothing scent wafted from the blond. Prompto looked down at their pup with such love in his eyes.

“All done there little dude.” Prompto said as he detached the pup from himself and held their pup close.

With the baby’s back facing outward and his little head just above Prompto’s shoulder; the omega began lightly patting the pup’s back. When he was finished burping him, Prompto set the baby between himself and Noctis. Arranging the blankets that laid between them into a little mini nest/cradle so the baby wouldn’t roll around and hurt himself. All the while Prompto was cooing at the pup. Every so often making those ridiculous faces that usually made Noctis laugh instead of the baby. It was okay though. Noctis did the same thing. Making any kind of funny face in hopes to hear their pup laugh and see him smile.

Although, they hadn't heard it yet, they were waiting for it. To hear their little one start laughing. Ignis – of course – had told them that their pup wouldn’t start to laugh until around the three month mark. It didn’t stop the two of them from trying though. Every little new thing the baby did only sent Prompto and himself into a whirlwind of excitement. Even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He was the alpha of the house after all. Prompto would slap him on the back and snort at his attempt at being ‘the alpha of the house’ but, let him ‘have his fun’ anyway.

Prompto tucked their pup in and was currently running his fingers through the pup’s blond hair. Gently of course, Prompto was so careful with their little one. If anyone even remotely seemed in any way harmful – weather they were or not – he would immediately banish them from the area.

One time, Prompto even growled at Gladio. Who was very much surprised at that. The older alpha had been apart of the whole process. That is to say that Prompto didn’t competently shun him from being around himself or his nest while they were waiting for the baby to come. The older alpha had been like an older brother to Prompto and himself. So it was only natural that Gladio had been apart of such a big event. Gladio was just a big guy. Noctis thought that Prompto had just gotten nervous and very much protective of the pup.

Which suited him just fine. It was absolutely hilarious to see the hulking mass that was Gladio back up with this _look_ on his face. It had been hard at the time to hold back a smile. Noctis was proud of Prompto for being able to be in command of what was going on around him.

“Need anything?” Noctis asked.

“Nope. I’m good. Time to get some sleep before the little guy wakes up again.” Prompto replied.

“Alright. Night.” Noctis said as he first gave a kiss to their now sleeping pup and then kissed Prompto on the side of his head.

The omega crooned and nuzzled into him. Being careful not to disturb their sleeping pup. Prompto then shifted and laid down beside their pup and looked up at Noctis.

“Good night. Love you.” Prompto said.

“Love you too.” Noctis reciprocated.

Noctis brushed some of the blond hair from Prompto’s forehead that had fallen there after he had laid his head on his pillow. A small hum of thanks could be heard from his omega. Noctis didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky.

He and Prompto had been best friends for two years. Until Noctis had asked the omega out on a date. It was awkward and awfully executed but, Prompto only laughed and agreed. After that Prompto had stuck by him for all this time. Having bonded with him and now they had their first pup together. He couldn’t have asked for a better mate and he thanked all of the Astrals that he had been able to find someone like Prompto. He was glad that he had finally worked up the nerve to ask Prompto out those three years ago. It was the best thing he had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought


End file.
